Marriage: Day 2
by UberNerd121
Summary: Shameless robot smut.


"I'm sorry Lightyear, would you excuse us?" Nos-4-a2 interjected. He hadn't been listening anyway, and he wasn't willing to wait for the Ranger to let him off. Manners were the last thing on his mind.

There was no way he could stand not being alone with Two any longer. She wouldn't complain ‒ she had been waiting to get him alone since the moment they left their room that morning. They were thinking in near synchronization. Out of the ship's rec room, the couple's closest option was the cockpit, so they slipped in there, locking the door behind them.

Two didn't waste a second. Her visor met his lips in a rejoicing, tingling kiss that stoked the fires within them. Nos-4-a2 grabbed fistfulls of his wife's restricting clothing as his tongue met her spark. He needed to hear her say his name like she had last night. Two's hand found the hatch that covered the data port in his chest, which brought a groan from his speakers. Her fingers sent a shockwave through every atom of his being; he needed their data cable, but it was in their sleeping chamber on the other end of the ship. Nos found the power to pull back and look into Two's eyeforms.

"I need you, Nossy," Two whirred. The Energy Vampire melted. He lifted his hand to cup the side of her face, brushing over her cheek with his thumb.

"We ducked into the wrong room..." Nos rasped. Two nuzzled her head into his touch, lust in her eyeforms.

"What can we do without the cord? I want you inside me so bad, but if we went out in front of the Rangers to our room, they'd know..." Two muttered. Even though she had just learned about the intimacies of interfacing, she knew that it was meant to be kept private. The thought of XR seeing them right before the act was almost as bad as being caught while doing it.

"There's nothing we could do in here that would satisfy either of us," Nos growled. "But... there is one way I can think of to retrieve the data cable."

Two pressed closer against him. "What?"

"I could ask Computer to deliver it to us," Nos suggested.

Two blushed fiercely. "N-No! You can't! He would know that we're about to..."

"What else is there to do? If we don't do that, I'll have to go and grab it myself!"

"But I don't want him to think about us like that," Two shrank.

"My love, who do you think I had to work with to order our special cable in the first place?" Nos asked. The little probe only thought for a moment before it hit her and her eyeforms grew to the size of saucers.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to speak to Computer again," Two gasped.

Nos-4-a2 couldn't help laughing. "Eve, it isn't that big a deal."

"But it is!" she insisted, "Last night, I felt and did things that I never, ever even thought of before. All that raw, intense pleasure and emotion... I wasn't even in control of myself any more. I'd give up just about anything if we could interface right this second, but I can't stand the thought of someone else thinking about us doing it. It's like it wouldn't just be you and me making love... it wouldn't be sacred."

Nos-4-a2 had to exert a great effort to restrain himself from doing something rash. Two was easily the most adorable thing he'd ever seen, and if he didn't find some way to take her soon, he knew he'd explode. His processors were clouded with lust to the point that he couldn't think straight, so he did the only thing he could think of. Grabbing both of Two's wrists, he turned her and pinned her against the door, crushing his lips to her visor.

Two squeaked in surprise. The kiss only deepened her desire to plug in, but there was something about his rigid metal being firmly pressed against her own that felt so right. The way he held her down made her forget that she was stronger than him, and she turned to clay in his hands. All she wanted was for him to dominate her. She angled her body away from the wall and arched against his chest, bringing a feral groan from deep in his throat. He tilted his head for a better angle to kiss her and his fangs grazed the base of her visor, making her tremble from top to bottom.

Then a tiny, tinkling clatter brought them out of their trance. The rectangular piece of metal magnetically held in place over Nos-4-a2's data access port had fallen off.

"I-I... er... this has never happened before," Nos stammered, looking down in disbelief at the piece of him lying on the floor.

"I think I'm flattered," Two laughed. Taking advantage of her husband's surprise, she slipped one of her hands from his grasp. Her fingers moved with lightning speed, typing a code into her chest and exposing her own data port. She let her cover fall to the floor next to Nos's, then moved purely on instinct, pushing him into the swivel chair at the control panel.

"Eve," he purred in surprise. She blinked, just as stunned as he was.

"I-I think I have an idea," Two announced. Nos laughed.

"I think you do, too, darling!"

He put one arm around her back and dropped the other over the side of the chair to hit a mechanism that tilted the chair back to a more suitable angle.

"Go for it, Eve," Nos simpered, though Two didn't need to be told. She took his cape buckle in her hands and pulled it apart, brushing the heavy fabric back past his shoulders to expose his warm, red alloy. He drew in a quick breath when she kissed his neck, trailing tender sparks downward until she reached his chest. Two actually had to scoot down then ‒ Nos really was so much taller than her ‒ so her head was level to his data port. Her tentative, inexperienced fingers gently explored the shape of his port while she leaned her head up to continue the attention to his neck. His data port was really alien to her, with a shape like an uneven crescent or waxing moon. It was nothing like the standard, circular, Buy N' Large port she sported, yet it held a sense of familiarity. It was a part of Nos, and that made it perfect.

Once she had a good sense of what her lover's port felt like, her kisses left his neck and traced the earlier trail to his port. He knew it was about to happen, but wasn't prepared for the sheer intensity of the pleasure it brought on.

"Eve!" Nos-4-a2 moaned. She was startled and tried to lift her head, but his hand had snapped up to keep her in place. Remembering that there was nothing more than a wall between them and Team Lightyear, Nos bit down on his lip to keep his vocal outbursts in check, though he couldn't stop the low groaning issuing from his speakers. Two, happy that she had done something right, gave a soft moan as well. She kept up her spark as if she were deep in a kiss, sending tingling electricity through Nos-4-a2's entire being.

"That's it, little one. Good girl," he panted as his head tilted back. Two hummed in appreciation and brought one of her hands up to lightly touch his port while still keeping the spark alive.

It took Nos a while to regain his bearings. Two had better instincts than he could have dreamed, but this was her working without distraction. The Energy Vampire wanted to feel physical pleasure in his bride's electrical wavelength, and without the cord, he'd have to get that reaction manually. His fingers explored blindly across her front until he located her data port, pressing triumphantly against it. Two released an amazed squeak and arched her back, giving Nos better leverage to finger her. She was so taken off guard that her spark stopped.

"Come on, love, don't give up on me," Nos prompted playfully. Even though he was under her in their position, he was still the one in charge.

"Right, N-Nossy," the probe quivered. She started her spark again, though it fluctuated in power as she moaned and wriggled.

Nos wanted to go harder, bring her closer so that he wouldn't cum first, so he used his knuckles instead of the ends of his pointed talons. Two gave an encouraging yelp, dropping her head closer to his chest and intensifying the spark.

"Careful, someone might hear us," Nos panted in warning. Two responded in a restrained whimper that clearly illustrated how loud she wanted to be.

Within minutes, the telltale sensation started to bubble in his core. There was no way he would finish before she did, but he didn't have much time left. Judging by Two's squirming, it wouldn't take a lot for her, but it was more than what would finish him off. He had to think fast.

Nos switched from his knuckle to the heel of his palm to exert more pressure, and felt an eager spark leap from within her port. The rebound of her pleasure response put a moan in his speakers and a smile on his face. Of course! He withdrew his hand and placed the tips of two fingers ever so lightly against her port before sending a low-energy pulse of electricity into her.

"Nos-4-a2!" Two shrieked, shocked past the point of keeping herself quiet. It was just the push she needed to put her in the same place as he was. Her forehead pressed forcefully to his chest, both her hands clinging to his waist, she put as much energy as she could into her spark. Nos put his fingertips in as deep as he thought it was safe to go, giving one pulse after another to bring her to her end.

His panting quickened and shallowed as Two's moans rose in pitch until they simultaneously hit their breaking points. Each gave a valiant effort to stay quiet as ecstasy flooded their processors.

Nos came to his senses slowly, unclenching his jaw and relaxing his shoulders. He started to stroke Two's back before realizing that she still had her cape on. As he lifted her up into a better cuddling position, he undid her buckle and tossed the piece of fabric over the arm of the chair. She smiled at him before settling her visor back against his lips. His systems were still cooling down, so his warm breath came in slow pants against her kiss. Nos-4-a2 couldn't imagine ever getting enough of her energy. It was only when she drew back that he spoke.

"Good call, Eve. I think that should hold us over long enough... in a few minutes, we can slip out of here without raising too many suspicions," Nos sighed.

Two narrowed her eyeforms. "Actually... what would be the harm in flying to our room now?"

Nos blinked. "You don't think that would be a little conspicuous?"

Two leaned back, her eyeforms darting down to his data port before returning to his optics. "I thought that this would help satisfy us, but honestly, I'm going to do something I'll regret if we don't interface right now."

Faster than Two thought possible, Nos sprang out of his seat with her in his arms. She frantically had to remind him of their clothes, but once they barely had themselves covered, he bundled her against his chest, flung the door open, shot through the common area, and disappeared into their room in a flurry of laughter.


End file.
